The Dance
by THE-4-ELEMENTS
Summary: A special someone to mystic Sonia asks her something that makes her evening


**The Dance**

**Hey everyone its ice wolf from The-4-Elements. I would like to thank you all for the reviews I got in my last story. This time I want 7 nice reviews so if you want me to write more you need to review and tell your friends to review as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hero 108, if I did there would be more Lin Chung + Sonia in it.**

_It was a normal day at Big Green and everyone was just doing what they wanted. 1__st__ squad was in their meeting room when Commander Apetrully made a big announcement to all of Big Green._

"_Attention everyone tomorrow is the first ever Big Green dance. Ladies come in dresses and gentlemen come in black ties. You may bring dates and any training will be canceled for today so go get ready," Apetrully announced on the loud speaker. At once Sonia was thinking about everything. The food, the dancing, her dress. She hurried to her room as fast as she could but what she didn't know is that Lin Chung was about to asked her to be his date. It didn't matter he was about to chicken out any way but he still felt disappointed. He went to his room and decided to look at some of his paintings, that always made him feel better. As he looked through his sketch book he came across one of his favorite pictures. It was one of Sonia and himself smiling at each other. He flopped down on his bed, put a pillow over his head and let out a frustrated groan. His best friend Jumpy Ghostface saw this and knew what was going on. He hopped away silently as he knew Lin Chung didn't want anyone to see him like that. He knew he had to help his friend get the girl but just HOW was he suppose to do that?_

_(Mean while in another part of Big Green)_

_Sonia had just gotten to her room and was giddy with excitement. She needed to go and shop for her dress like all the other girls but first she wanted to write in her diary. So she opened the book and got a pen._

'_Dear diary_

_You'll never guess what. I just found out that tomorrow will be a dance. FINALLY! I can't wait to see the decorations. And I absolutely NEED the best dress there. Everyone's faces when I walk in will be priceless. Oh I'm so excited I could SCREAM! But I do wish for one thing. I wish that Lin Chung would ask me to go with him. Maybe he'll ask me to dance. But he only sees me as a friend. Oh well I guess I can't have it all. ____. Well I need to go now and get to the stores before all the good dresses are gone. Thanks for listening. ____.'_

_And with that Sonia sighed sadly at the thought of Lin Chung not going with her, closed her diary and walked out of her room. A few minutes after she left Might Ray came looking for her._

"_HEY SONIA HAVE YOU SEEN MY…. hello," Might Ray was shouting because he's a loud person but he stop when he saw no one was there. He was about to turn around and leave when he saw Sonia's diary. He smiled devilishly. 'One peek couldn't hurt.' He thought to himself. So he opened the book to the last page Sonia wrought on and read her thoughts on Lin Chung. 'This is awesome black mail here.' He thought and walked away feeling quiet happy with himself._

_Jumpy had been hopping around trying to think of how he could help poor Lin Chung. He was thinking to deeply that he didn't realize that he was about to hop right into Might Ray. Bang! They both fell on their backs. Might Ray was first to recover and though he wanted to keep his little secret quite he was too excited to keep his mouth shut._

"_Jumpy I have big news. Sonia has a crush on Lin Chung, can you believe it," he whisper/yelled at the still a little dazed bunny. But soon Jumpy hopped up knowing he heard Might Ray correctly._

"_Lin Chung … like Sonia too," Jumpy told him. Then he had one of his many great ideas._

"_We bring … them … together," said the cute little bunny. It was perfect, if they were together then Lin Chung wouldn't be sad. And Jumpy knew even though they would fight ALL the time Mighty Ray loved Sonia like a sister so he could help too._

"_I was just going to black mail her, but your ideas ok too," Mighty Ray told him. Jumpy rolled his eye and they started to think of ways to make their friends a couple._

_(The next day)_

_Jumpy was in Lin Chung's room helping him get ready and this confused the Sharp Shooter. Jumpy being an animal was wearing a black bow tie around his neck. He stepped back once he was finished with his friends evening wear. Lin Chung outfit looked mostly the same as his every day outfit but tonight his look was just a bit different. Instead his shirt now had two sleeves and he was wearing a bow tie much like Jumpys. His wrist bands were off and so was his hat. He looked extremely hansom._

"_Ah Jumpy I appreciate you helping me get ready but…why are you," Lin Chung asked. Last time him check it was usually girls who got ready together not guys._

"_Jumpy… just wanted… to," Jumpy lied. He was really just trying to make his friend look so good that Sonia couldn't help but notice him. Although Jumpy wouldn't tell him that._

"_Well we had better be going," said Lin Chung who was still very confused by Jumpys behavior. When the two got there the party was in full swing. Snake King was playing great music and many were already dancing. One of whose people was Mr. Nohands who was wearing a black bow tie like many other men. Might Ray was busy flirting with all the girls in pretty dresses. He already had a few red marks in the shape of a hand so obviously many had slapped him. 'No shock there' Lin Chung thought while rolling his eyes. Might Ray was wearing his normal clothes but with his shirt buttoned up and he had on a loose neck tie. Lin Chung started to feel uncomfortably because many, many girls were giving him flirtish looks. He just wasn't used to the attention. Just then Kowloon came up to him._

"_Hey Lin Chung where's that little hottie Sonia? I want to dance with her," Kowloon asked him. Lin Chung was NOT pleased. But he managed to stay calm._

"_Don't talk about her like that," Lin Chung was steaming about the 'hottie' remark._

"_Sorry man, I didn't know you and her were a thing," Kowloon put his hands up in defense._

"_We aren't," Lin Chung told him. Just then the door opened and in came Sonia. Her hair went a little past her shoulders and was a bit wavy. On the right side of her head was clip with a small white butterfly on it to keep her hair out of her face. Her dress was strapless and had a sweet heart chest li_ne. It was tight_ fitting at the waist where there was a white, sparkley sash tied around. From there the dress flowed down to her ankles. Not too straight and not too puffy. Her dress was a light pink that seem to shimmer in the light. She had on a silver choker necklace with one tiny diamond in the shape of a rain drop. On her feet she wore plain white flats. To say she look beautiful would be an understatement. She was gorgeous. The girls look at her with envy as the boys drooled over her. Jumpy winked at Mighty Ray. It was time to start the plan. Jumpy hopped over to Snake King and asked him to play a slow song and Might Ray dimed the lights. Sonia walked up to Lin Chung who just couldn't look away. He couldn't even blink! He took her hand in his._

"_May I have this dance," he asked her. Sonia was shocked but didn't show it although on the inside she was screaming YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS! She smiled and nodded. Good thing Yaksha wasn't around or Lin Chung would be toast. As he put his arms around her and she put her hands on his shoulders they looked in each other's eyes. Happiness shone in their eyes like the sun itself was there. It felt like nobody but them were in the room as the music play softly in the back. 'He's so handsom,' she thought. 'She's just perfect,' he thought. They closed their eye as they both leaned in. As soon as their lips met Might Ray used his electric eye ball to send small fire work into the room. Little sparkles of light rained down but it didn't hurt at all. When they broke apart for air they noticed that they were under a spot light and everyone was looking at them. Some were crying because it was just so sweet. They close their eyes again and Lin Chung leaned his for head against hers. Standing on the lighting platform above them was Might Ray and Jumpy._

"_We did it," Jumpy said happily to his friend._

"_He just better treat her right," Might Ray said. She was like family sometime and NO ONE messes with his family._

_Lin Chung and Sonia knew then and there they could no longer just be friends. And they couldn't be more happy._

_**Now you must review if you want more. I want 7 nice reviews ok. It wasn't too long was it? Tell what you think. Ice wolf out**_


End file.
